


Messed Up

by mikitrieswriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikitrieswriting/pseuds/mikitrieswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life closely resembles to one of your closest friend's hair and no matter what you do it just stays that way. Yep, it is really like your friend's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heavy talk with your father, Bokuto Koutarou comes to the rescue.

You hear a knock on your bedroom door and you lazily murmur a ‘come in’ before concentrating back on what you were drawing. The footsteps were heavy, dragging and you immediately recognize it as your father’s, you flinch; he only comes in inside your room if he’s about to tell you something.

 

“[Name], what are you doing?” His baritone voice resonate the room and the question makes you flinch yet again. You silently curse as you saw a line that went astray when you flinched.

 

You put down your pencil and grab your eraser, lightly erasing the lines that went astray, “I’m drawing for my portfolio, Father.”

 

“You should spend your time studying and researching about our family’s business.”

 

Ahh, you know where this is coming down. Talks with either your father or mother were often like this. 

 

Ever since you announced that you are going to pursue fashion design to both of your parents, your father became more bent over to tell you that being a fashion designer won’t do any good while your mother just looked at you; even criticizing your decision to turn your back at your family’s business. Your father told you that making dresses and designing clothes isn’t going to make you happy. You believe and know that he is wrong.

“Father, I have no intention of running our business.” You add the details of the gown you were making, trying not to apply so much pressure, “I don’t see myself talking to other CEOs or other businessmen about trading or even the stock market.”

 

“So, you see yourself sulking inside your room to sketch clothes that people might not wear?” His tone was mocking you and you didn’t like it one bit. “My dear, you simply cannot be a fashion designer. You are an Akaashi, the eldest of both of you and Keiji and we cannot possibly allow the two of you to go astray. You are bound to the business because no one could ever inherit it besides you and your brother.”

 

“Father, I do know that you want us to have a bright future, a secure one at that.” You turn to him for the first time and you give him a small smile, “But, I want to pursue my passion. To make clothes for kids, for women, and for the other people who have so much passion in their hearts. Clothing isn’t just clothing.

It is a medium for other people to showcase to the world what they want to show; their feelings, their attitude and maybe even their lifestyle.”

 

“[Name], you should apply for Economics or any business related course. That is final.”

 

“I’m sorry, Father. I have been obeying you for almost all of my life. You picked out my friends, the brands I would wear, the school I’d be going to, and even the lifestyle I have to uphold. It’s tiring, Dad.” Your throat aches as well as your watery eyes that are on the verge of crying the accumulated tears.

 

He walks towards you and gets the drawing you aren’t even finished doing the details with and crumples it. You just watch in horror and shock at what he had done. You know you can’t talk back; it is rather disrespectful.

 

“You should stop pursuing this passion of yours. It is obscuring and blurring your decisions. I repeatedly told you to stop making decisions using your heart.” You know he is also talking about a different topic and it just makes you cry silently, your heart crumpling like the paper he crumpled a while back.

 

“Father–”

“[Name], you’re a third year high school student and you’d be graduating soon. The future is fast approaching and it will get meddlesome if you don’t choose a bright future for you and your future family.”

 

You could only nod at him, your eyes blearing your vision, hot tears cascades down your cheek and isn’t making you feel anything. Your father just looks at you and sighs. “Dinner is already prepared. Keiji and your mother are already waiting.”

 

Your appetite just curbed with just what he spewed minutes ago and it didn’t help at all that he crumpled the only design that you successfully liked. “Father, I already ate dinner with Koutarou and Keiji this afternoon.”

 

You see his brows furrow at the mere mention of Koutarou’s name. He never liked your Koutarou because of his simple mindedness, his high level of energy, and even his mediocre knowledge about business plus the fact that he didn’t come from a family who is as rich as you.

 

Your father sometimes questions why on earth you fell for someone like Bokuto Koutarou and how the hell it happened.

 

“Well, [Name]. Suit yourself.” With that, he throws your drawing on the trash can and then leaves. Once he closes the door, you abruptly stand and open the crumpled drawing with your shaking hands; you wipe your tears as you bit back a sob.

 

You hear your phone ringing and you immediately tried to compose yourself. The caller ID read Koutarou’s name and you didn’t hesitate to answer it. You really wanted to hear his voice right now.

 

“Hey [Name], I was wondering if –Babe, why are you sniffling, did something happen?” Koutarou’s voice just made you smile; your tears fall from your cheek and down to your smiling lips, tasting the saltiness of the hot tears. “Babe, what happened?”

 

“N-Nothing, Kou.”

 

“Something happened. Please, I have to know why.” He pleads.

 

“Okay.” You murmur, he tells you to take your time to process your thoughts. “Well, my father told me that I have to run the business. I can’t choose fashion design.” You left the drawing bit to yourself for it may just make you cry hard again.

 

“Will you be happy with the family business?”  
“No.” You say truthfully.

 

“Do you see yourself taking care of the business?”  
“No.”

 

“Do you see yourself making clothes for people and drawing designs the night away?”

You giggle, “Of course, Kou.”

 

“Then, you have no reason to obey your father. Oh, I didn’t mean it in a bad way! I am just saying that—“

 

“I should follow my heart.” You finish; you didn’t want his rambling to go on and on. “You know, Kou…Thank you.”

 

“What for?”

 

“For being a great and supportive boyfriend to me.”

 

He whines, “Why do I only get two adjectives? You should’ve said ‘Thank you for being a handsome, talented, great, supportive, gorgeous, nice, hyper—”

 

There he goes again. You laugh at him and you continue to banter back and forth until you succumb to your sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently editing the second chapter. ;)
> 
> I'd appreciate it if you give me feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are always welcome!


End file.
